Naruto Uzumaki's Odd Life
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is currently fourteen years old, and his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha is seventeen. Naruto also has a rather protective parent, who plans to kill the Uchiha. Welcome to Naruto Uzumaki's odd life! SasuNaru Onesided-TobiNaru, Protective!Fatherly!Kakashi ONE-SHOT


**... Dedicated to Zera of the Half Moon ...  
Thanks for the Challenge! :D**

**Summary****: **Naruto Uzumaki is currently fourteen years old, and his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha is seventeen. Naruto also has a rather protective parent, who plans to kill the Uchiha. Welcome to Naruto Uzumaki's odd life..

**Warnings****:** Fatherly!Protective!Kakashi! BoyxBoy, Yaoi, SLASH! SasuNaru,

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Quick Authors Note: This School is a mixture of American and Japanese school, since I still don't know very much about Japanese Schools, nor about American school since I'm homeschooled...**

**One-Shot**

Kakashi Hatake prided himself in being a good parent. He had adopted young Naruto, on the day of his first birthday. The child already didn't have a good life, his mother dying at his birth, and his father dying a year later. His father was killed by a woman he rejected, who got arrested and sent to life of prison. Naruto was about to be adopted by one of his Godparents, but instead Kakashi adopted him, quickly and easily.

For thirteen years, Kakashi raised, taught and protected little Naruto. He made sure ot keep him as innocent as possible, and had him homeschooled for Elementary and Middleschool. He couldn't get Naruto homeschooled for Highschool, but he agreed to it since he is the tenth grade English teacher.

Naruto is currently in ninth grade, as the school year is about to end. Kakashi has heard some rumors of him hanging out with eleventh graders, and graduated students. He didn't like it, he did NOT like the fact that Naruto often hanged around the Akatsuki, a known Yazuka group in Konoha. He did NOT like the fact that Naruto's innocence was quickly destroyed by them.

At least, Naruto kept one certain innocence that he hasn't lost. His virginity, and the moment he did... Kakashi shall go on a killing spree, and slowly and painfully kill the taker.

He knew that his little boy would eventually find a boyfriend, but they would NOT even go as far as tongue kissing in till they're both married. He, however, did NOT expect his baby boy to bring back a seventeen year old boyfriend named Sasuke Uchiha, who he met through Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, who he met through Karin, who he met through Suigetsu, who he met through Kisame Hoshigaki, who he met through the Akatsuki.  
It's a complicated list...

**-o-0-o-0-o- Few Months Earlier From When Naruto Started Dating Sasuke -o-0-o-0-o-**

" Tobi! ", Naruto hissed, smacking the older man up the head.

" Neh, I'm sorry! ", the masked man cried, rubbing the back of his head.

" Shush you. ", Naruto returned, neatly re-stacking his homework papers before he swiftly moved them into a yellow folder.

" Homework? ", Pein asked, as he stole a strawberry from Konan's desert. She let him, it helps that he is her boyfriend.

" Hai. It's the end of the year homework, the only stuff left before the tests. ", Naruto returned, pouting a bit.

" Awe, is our little Naru sad. ", Kisame snickered.

" Look whose talking, Shark Face. ", Hidan called, snickering as he cuddled into Kakuzu's lap, though he would deny it later on.

" What the Hell is that supposed to mean? ", Kisame snapped back.

" Nothing. Just felt like insulting you. ", Hidan returned.

Kisame growled under his breath, he should be used to it by now.

Itachi rolled his eyes, as he handed Kakuzu a bill.

" Fuck you, you damn bastard. ", Itachi stated.

" What the Hell...? Fuck you, Kakuzu! Another bet, what the fuck!? ", Hidan huffed.

" What? It's not my fault Itachi is gullible. ", Kakuzu shrugged, counting his money.

Naruto smiled at his friends bickering, it's a normal day really. He left school for the day, and he always went to the dinner to hang out with the Akatsuki. It's the same dinner where Deidera worked, so they got a discount. Sasori could be found across the street, at the puppet store.

Pein himself owns a tattoo/piercings shop a few shops down, and Konan owns a beauty shop next to it, Itachi manages Hot Topic just next to Pein's place, Kisame works at the pet store a some shops down from Sasori, Kakuzu is accountant/lawyer, and Hidan works a cemetery guard. Oh, and Zetsu works at a gardening shop. They all love their jobs, and have no problem with them.

Tobi is an Uchiha, and he gets amounts of money not only from the state, but from the Akatsuki's workings and his family. He has multiple personality disorder. He's the childlike Tobi, the serious Madara Uchiha, or Obito Uchiha whose a mix of them both.

The youngest is Naruto, then Deidera, then comes Itachi, then Hidan, then Kisame, then Sasori, then Pein and Konan, then Zetsu, then Kakuzu, then Tobi being the oldest. Naruto's not a member of the Akatsuki, but they all consider him as one.

Naruto already has a place being an director and writer, a place writing for him the moment he graduates college at his Godparents publishing studio's. Jiraiya and Tsunade, two very known people in the world.

" Neh, Naruto, I heard some rumors.. ", Deidera called, moving to set next to the other blonde.

" Aren't you supposed to be working? ", Naruto deadpanned.

" That can wait, are you dating Sasuke Uchiha? ", Deidera cooed.

" No. ", Naruto snapped, cheeks flushed red.

" Awwe! Then why are you blushing? ", Deidera asked, smirking.

" Sasuke wants to date Naruto, but he keeps on saying no. ", Itachi cut in.

" You always ruin the fun. ", Deidera sighed.

The others raised a brow, except for Tobi who went Madara, and growled under his breath.

" Naruto will NOT date Sasuke Uchiha, the damn ungrateful bastard.. ", he muttered.

" It's okay, Mada-kun. ", Naruto smiled, patting Madara on the head, he being the only who can do that to the elder.

" I won't ever date him. He is a total bastard. ", Naruto returned.

" That's what you say... ", Deidera smirked.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Naruto could be found at his locker at school. He was suffling through folders, before he finally took a black folder and his History textbook.

" Narutooo! ", Kiba called, running up to Naruto.

" Here. ", Naruto sighed, handing Kiba a set of papers, " I already did your homework, so that you wouldn't copy it down last minute. ", he stated, " I should let you fail, but I'm too nice. ", he said.

" I know you are! Thanks Naruto! ", Kiba grinned, fisting the air happily. Naruto just rolled his eyes in response.

" Come on, we need to get to class or else Iruka-sensei is going to kill us. ", Naruto winced, Kiba nodded in agreement and they shot off towards the classroom.

**-o-0-o-**

By the time they reached the class, which is a _nice_, long walk away from Naruto's locker class was about to start.

They quickly found their seats, just as Iruka Umino came in, nodding at them all.

" No one is absent, good. ", Iruka smiled, turning to the large white board behind his desk. He took up a black erasable marker and went onto covering the whole board with notes.

" Welcome to your first period, History. ", Iruka called, " Since the History exam is two weeks away, we're going to go over all the things that will be on the test. Open your textbooks to page 304, and read up to page 310. Once you complete that, come up here to retrieve your worksheet. ", he finished.

Time went by easily, and quickly.

Naruto quickly read his textbook, and got the worksheet, which he completed easily. Despite how he acts sometimes, he is very smart. He usually gets all B's and A's, the fact that he used to be taught by some of the best tutors in Japan helped out that fact. Elementary to Middleschool, he's ahead of the rest of his class, to put it simply.

The sixty minutes of class, finished easily as the bell rang.

" Please come and pick up your homework! ", Iruka called, and everyone complied.

**-o-0-o-**

" He wants us to write a five page essay on World War 2, Europe's point of view, by tomorrow! That's pure evil! ", Kiba hissed.

" I hate it too, but what do you expect? The exams are coming up. ", Naruto pointed out.

" Sometimes, I hate going to the elite Leaf Academy. ", Kiba growled, " They give you exams in everything, and more! ", he hissed.

" Welcome to Highschool. ", Naruto snickered, opening his locker to switch his History items with his Algebra items. Math textbook, yellow folder from homework, and the dark green notebook and folder for notes.

" See ya, Naruto! ", Kiba called, having to go to Pre-Algebra rather than Algebra. There IS a difference, believe it or not. Kiba's just really behind, with a lot of other students...

**-o-0-o-**

" Naruto! ", Sakura grinned, as Naruto sat between her and Ino.

" So, Naruto, I heard Sasuked you out. ", Sakura giggled.

" Again! ", Ino added, smirking a girly smirk (you all know what I mean).

" I said no. And I'll always say no. ", Naruto returned, rolling his eyes as Kurenai entered the classroom.

" Okay, everyone! Exams are in two weeks, so we're going to go over the harder area's where most are having problems with. If you have any type of problems, for anything, your welcome to come here during free period, or after school. ", Kurenai smiled, " Today, we're simply go over one of the easier subjects to make sure everyone has it down. Though you learned this all in Middleschool, it'll be on the exam to see if they want to place you in a higher grade class. ", she explained.

" Your so going to do that. ", Sakura said to Naruto, " Your great at everything, only person who can beat you at grades is Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha, both of whom are at least in eleventh grade. ", she huffed.

" He's a genius, yet he's not one. ", Ino giggled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, something he often does in their company, " Yeah, yeah. ", he returned.

" You three, pay attention! ", Kurenai called, before she went onto explain the simple things of fractions.

" Remember, since the smaller drawings are, well, small, you can't use a protractor So, in order to find out if it's an Obtuse of Acute angle, simply draw it as a right angle- ", Kurenai went off.

Ino slid a note to Naruto,

_Why do you always say no to Sasuke, he's hot! ~Ino_

Naruto rolled his eyes, and replied.

_Because he's a bastard, and I do not want to date someone like him. A rich boy who thinks he can get everything he wants. ~Naru_

He slid the note down to Sakura, who snorted quietly and wrote something else down before sliding it back to Naruto.

_Of course! He's loaded! Besides, you know his brother and his uncle, you are the best choice he has. ~Sakura_

_So? Itachi is a Machonistic bastard, who scarred me for life. His uncle, while awesome, is still slightly insane. ~Naru_

The responses continued..

_You're So hopeless! Ugh! ~Ino_

_I am NOT hopeless! ~Naru_

_Yeah, you are! I mean, not only is he hot but I hear he has a big dick ~Sakura_

_You have a dirty mind! ~Naru_

_Look whose talking! Your Godfather writes porno's, and you HELP him! ~Ino_

_I thought I told you NEVER to mention that! ~Naru_

_Dude, I read that Yaoi edition, and it was HOT! Aren't you still a virign? ~Sakura_

_This is why I hate it when you steal the note... and Yes, I know I am. I am the only virgin amongst this group ~Naru_

_Haha. We may have gone far, but we were dating those bastards who dumped us because we didn't want to lose it. ~Ino_

" You three! ", Kurenai sighed, taking the note.

" I should read this out- ", Kurenai started, but stopped dead. Her cheeks became re,d giving out a small cough.

" I'll let this go, only because of your grades. And Naruto.. ", Kurenai paused, " Good work on your novel.. ", she murmured, crumpling the note into pieces and throwing it into a bin.

Naruto's cheeks flamed while Sakura and Ino giggled their asses off.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto walked down the halls, the two girls chatting next to him.

History, Math, Science, English, Composition, Lunch, Language Arts, Gym, then finally free period. Naruto got off from taking any extra classes, unlike most of his friends thanks to his good grades. Most students only had one free period, like him, some had none thanks to their grades.

Naruto has Math, Science and English with his female friends, English with Kiba as well, and then Composition is just him, Language Arts he is with Ino and Sakura once more, and them Gym with Kiba.

Naruto switched his stuff for Science, Sakura and Ino simply carrying only two folders for each class so they only had to go to their locker after/during lunch.

" Naruto, we totally have to find you a boyfriend during the summer! ", Sakura huffed.

" I turn fifteen in October, unlike you two. ", Naruto sighed, " Remember, I'm really a year behind thanks to being born after school starting.. ", he trailed off.

" Yeah, yeah. ", Sakura huffed, " We're the same age as you, remember? Since we entered Preschool at five.. ", she muttered.

" Yeah, yeah. ", Naruto returned, only slightly mocking her, " I know, no need for your life's story. ", he grinned.

Ino snorted, " You should get a boyfriend, not a girlfriend since we already know you don't do girls. ", she stated.

" Oh, how could you know? ", Naruto drawled.

" We picked it up when you didn't get erection after seeing us naked. ", Sakura giggled.

" I still remember that. I'm mentally scarred. ", he returned, wincing.

They both just laughed at his expense.

**-o-0-o-**

Orochimaru, the Advanced Science teacher for ninth, tenth, and eleventh grade. It's like this because there isn't a lot of Advanced Science students, as most of them are going after business or other objectives rather than being a scientist so they don't care about it.

" Welcome. ", Orochimaru hummed, " With exams being a few weeks away, we're going to go over some of the more complicated terms. There is already a worksheet on every desk, you have the hour of class to work on it. ", he said.

Naruto flipped his sheet over, and got to work. There was only a few questions he had a problem with, but he completed it rather quickly, as well as Sakura and Ino. They most likely simply guessed the questions they didn't know, unlike him who tried to work on it then answer.

The door opened, " Orochimaru-sensei, the Headmaster told me to come and give you this note dismissing me for next period. ", Sasuke stated, walking in to hand the teacher a note.

Naruto noticed there was white bandages covered his fists.

" Hmm? May I ask, what happened? ", Orochimaru asked.

" I kicked Ferwin-sensei's ass. ", Sasuke returned, " It's was of self defense, so I got off easy. ", he muttered, leaving the classroom.

Whispers broke out.

How the HELL did Sasuke Uchiha, a seventeen year old eleventh grader, beat up the ex-marine Ferwin? Naruto didn't not to question it.. the school is almost qeird enough, thank you very much.

**-o-0-o-**

The rest of Naruto's day went on easily, and lunch came up.

Naruto happily got five cups of instant ramen, as his father came up and gave him extra money, once again, for more ramen.

" Try not to suck me dry, Naruto. ", Kakashi sighed, patting Naruto the head.

Naruto just grinned, " Hai, Otou-san. ", he called, walking over to his friend's table.

Usually, he sat with Deidera during lunch, but the twelvth grader got to graduate early thanks to extra credits (Akatsuki meddling, Sasori wanted more time to fuck him.). Now, he sits with Sakura and Ino, as Kiba sits with the rest of the 'girl-obsessed morons', as his female friends like to call them.

" You're so lucky to have a dad that's a teacher. ", Sakura sighed.

" Though you won't get him in till tenth grade. ", Ino added, peeling a orange.

" Yeah, the downside is he watches my every movement. He is over protective, as you know. ", Naruto sighed.

" Yeah, we know. He had killed Sai, after he **attempted **to grope you. ", Ino giggled.

" Anyways, who should we pair you up with? ", Sakura hummed.

" Anyone in the Akatsuki that interests you? ", Ino cooed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, " Itachi is with Kisame, Hidan with Kakuzu, Pein with Konan, Sasori with Deidera, Zetsu's Asexual, and while Tobi has a small crush on me, he's too old for me. Even he said so, while in Madara-mode, though he said he would make sure to kill anyone who he believes is not fit for me. ", he said, " Even if I was interesting in any of them, which I'm not, their all taken. ", he finished.

" True.. ", Ino sighed.

" Besides, I'm in NINTH grade- ", Naruto started.

" After two months, it'll be the summer and then tenth grade. ", Sakura cut in.

" Whatever. ", Naruto returned, eating up his ramen.

Lunch continued easily, while his friends went through the list who they should pair him up with.

**-o-0-o-**

Language Arts and Gym went by quickly, before Naruto finally got to his free period. Sakura and Ino both had to go to Gai-sensei, since their both behind in Gym credits thanks to skipping so much (Apparently, he worked them to 'death').

Naruto easily found himself on the roof, eating extra ramen, leaning against the cement wall that if suddenly vanished he would fall off the school building.

" Hello, Naruto. ", a smooth voice called.

" Go away, teme. ", Naruto returned.

Sasuke Uchiha just sat down across from him.

" Why won't you go out with me? ", Sasuke asked.

" Your seventeen. ", Naruto said, " I'm fourteen, in ninth grade, while your seventeen, in eleventh grade. ", he snapped.

" So? ", Sasuke said, " I'm rich, I can get you anything and everything you ask for. I'm smart, I'm the best track runner, a master of Judo. ", he listed.

" So? ", Naruto repeated the other, " None of that matters. You want to date me, then work for it. ", he snapped, finishing his ramen.

" If you excuse me, I'm going to leave early. ", Naruto stated, moving past Sasuke.

Instead, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

" How do I work hard then? ", Sasuke asked, standing up.

" For starters, make me see something other than a spoiled bastard. ", Naruto returned, leaving the roof.

Sasuke raised a brow, smirking a bit.

" Show myself not to be an spoiled bastard..? ", he chuckled, leaning against the cement block that held the door, to the stairs that leaded back down.

" I accept it. ", Sasuke stated, knowing that Naruto couldn't hear him, " Because in the end, you'll be mine. ", he hummed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next two weeks went on, and Naruto though (rather happily) that Sasuke may have given up. Sadly, he was wrong. The day of the exams, Sasuke came up to him as he was entering the school building with Sakura and Ino, simply handing him a piece of paper.

" What did he give you? ", Sakura cooed, as Sasuke left.

_Meet me up at the roof, during free period  
Sasuke_

" Are you going? ", Ino asked.

" I don't want too.. but I want to tell him off. ", Naruto sneered.

**-o-0-o-**

After Gym, Naruto found himself on the roof. Sasuke was already there, smirking.

" What? ", Naruto snapped.

" I can't prove myself not to be spoiled, but.. I can make you fall in love with me. ", Sasuke stated, walking over.

Naruto gritted his teeth, but despite it he didn't move as Sasuke gripped his chin and tilted his head up.

" I ask for one date, and if you don't like it then we won't have to go on anymore. ", Sasuke said.

" Otou-san won't let me- ", Naruto started.

" Then be a rebel. ", Sasuke cut in, " Tell your friends, I know they both will agree to it. We'll simply got to the movies, and go out for dinner. ", he said.

" Kinda cliche. ", Naruto muttered.

" So? I know I can get another date from it. ", he smirked.

" Fine! But if the date isn't good by my standards, then no more and you have to leave me alone. ", Naruto snapped.

" Wonderful. ", Sasuke cooed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The following four days of the school week, went by rather slowly as the exams filled up the next three days, until Friday hit where classes went to normal. Each teacher gave them it as a break day, so everyone could talk and socialize.

Ino and Sakura would be helping him.

" Of course we will! Your date is tonight, right? We can just say your spending the day with us. ", Sakura giggled.

" Don't expect anything more, since this date will be the first, last and the only. ", Naruto returned.

His friends just ignored him.

**-o-0-o-**

" Naruutooo! ", Kiba's voice rang out.

" What is it, Kiba? ", Naruto sighed.

" Shino got tickets for tonight's boxing match! Wanna come? ", Kiba grinned.

Naruto raised a brow, but shook his head.

" No thanks. I'm spending time with Ino and Sakura. ", he sighed.

" Awwe man! Fine, but you gotta spend more time with us next Friday! ", Kiba huffed.

" Agreed. ", Naruto returned, smiling back.

" Awesome! ", Kiba called, fisting the air.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends antics, as he shut his locker.

" Bye, Kiba! Tell Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji I said hi! ", Naruto called.

" Yeah, yeah... ", Kiba pouted, as he watched Naruto leave.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto found himself being forced to wear the clothes his friends chose.

Sakura chose dark blue skinny jeans, that had small, fake bronze spikes that lined the pockets. Ino chose out a simple mesh shirt that got covered with a slightly baggy dark orange jacket. Naruto was able to chose a simple pair of converse.

He would have objected to the clothes, but.. their looks scared him, that and they threatened if he didn't let them they would both light his favorite orange jumpsuit on fire. he had no doubt they would...

And that, everyone, is how he found himself standing outside as Sasuke drove up.

" I like your clothes. ", Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at him, " I didn't chose them, Sakura and Ino did. ", he snapped.

" Plus, I these jeans are girl jeans. ", Naruto sighed.

" They look good on you... ", Sasuke purred, opening the door for Naruto.

The Uzumaki just rolled his eyes, and got into the car.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke and Naruto found themselves at the movie theaters, and Sasuke let Naruto chose the movie. He chose 'Tyler Perry's Witness Protection Program', simply because he sounded very, very funny.

" What do you want? ", Sasuke asked.

" Huh? ", Naruto blinked, seeing that Sasuke wanted to get him something at the food stand.

" Popcorn, heavily buttered. A cherry slush, and a bag of skittles.. and maybe some nacho's. And some sour punch gummies- ", Naruto went off.

Sasuke let himself go blank, as he happily eye-raped the blonde. He could only imagine how nice the Uzumaki would look, without those jeans..

He hummed, restraining himself as he nodded.

" Is that all? ", Sasuke asked.

Naruto's cheeks got dusted in crimson, " Hai. ", he muttered.

Sasuke easily repeated everything, despite blanking out (It's an Uchiha talent) and paid for it all.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto laughed happily, as they both left the theater.

" Funny... ", he laughed.

" It was very amusing. ", Sasuke hummed.

" Come on, you emotionless bastard! You have to admit is was funny. ", Naruto pouted.

Sasuke couldn't help but agree, after seeing those lips form a cute pout.

" Where do you want to eat? ", Sasuke asked.

" I'm feeling like sushi. ", Naruto stated.

" Sushi..? Got it. ", Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair, and the younger didn't really mind.

**-o-0-o-**

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, as he paused slightly.

Naruto knew his friends were peaking out the window, however...

" Thanks for tonight. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. ", Naruto state,d moving to kiss Sasuke softly on the cheek.

The Uchiha felt his eyes widen, as he watched Naruto quickly leave.

" Next Friday? ", Sasuke called.

Naruto paused, looking back.

" Next Saturday. ", he called back.

The Uchiha nodded.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Naruto? ", Kakashi frowned, as Naruto entered the house.

" Sorry, Otou-san. I fell asleep at Ino's house. ", Naruto gave a soft smile.

Kakashi shifted foot to foot, " Your not datng them, are you? ", he asked.

" Ew! No! ", Naruto shuddered, " I don't like girls. ", he added, in a soft mutter.

Kakashi couldn't help but both let out a relief-filled breath and intake a breath. He resisted the urge to bang his head on the table, instead he simply spoke, " I don't care about that. Promise to tell me when you find someone to date. ", he said, '_So I can kill him._', he added in his mind.

" Hai, Otou-san. ", Naruto returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The school year ended within the next two months, by that time Naruto went on a date with Sasuke on every Saturday, and eventually Sunday as well. Friday got reserved for his friends, only Sakura and Ino knowing that he's dating Sasuke (though he would denie any of those claims).

" Naruto! ", Tobi's voice called, as he entered the small dinner on Thursday.

" Hey, Tobi. ", Naruto grinned, going straight to their normal table.

" I heard you dating my nephew... ", Tobi switched to Madara's growling voice.

" Don't tell anyone. ", Naruto returned, pleading.

" You shouldn't be dating him, if he wants to keep it a secret. ", Hidan cut in.

" I want to keep it a secret, he's like three years older than me. ", Naruto sighed.

" That's not much of an age gap, look at Sasori and Deidera. That's an twenty-four age gap. ", Konan stated.

" Still.. ", Naruto murmured.

" I'll keep it secret. Since I know it'll eventually blow over. ", Madara muttered angrily. Naruto could only give a smile towards the eldest (alive) Uchiha.

" If only I wasn't thirty years older than you. ", Madara said, switching back into Tobi.

Naruto laughed, patting him on the head.

" Though, if my nephew does hurt you.. do I have permission to kill him", switching striaght back to Madara.

" Hai. ", the whole Akatsuki returned, Naruto only rolled his eyes.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" A-Ah! ", Naruto gave out a soft groan, feeling Sasuke's mouth sucking harshly on his neck.

For the months they've been dating, they never went farther than a simple peck on the lips. Now, Sasuke suddenly devoured his mouth, and now his neck.

" S-Sa-su-kay! ", Naruto groaned, threading his fingers in the older's hair. His back being pushed up against the wall, at the community pool.

" Dammit... ", Sasuke growled, parting from Naruto's neck. His fingers tightened around Naruto's chin, " I want to fuck you against this wall... but I know someone will be coming soon, and you would kill me after it's over. ", he murmured.

" Damn straight.. ", Naruto muttered.

Sasuke gave a small 'Tch', before he went back, leaving Naruto to re-gain his balance.

" How about we go to my own pool? ", Sasuke asked.

" Awe, the public pool is much more fun. ", Naruto returned, smirking.

" I have a larger slide- ", Sasuke went on, but before he could finish he was being dragged to his car.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

It continued, as Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship started to progress a LOT quicker. Eventually, Naruto found himself behind pinned to his bed only two weeks since the 'Public Pool Incident' (only Naruto called it that).

" Sasuke! ", Naruto groaned, arching his back feeling Sasuke bit down on his exposed nipple.

" A-Ahn... W-We have to stop, my dad's going to be home soo-AH! ", Naruto gave out a loud moan, as Sasuke grinded against him.

Sasuke hissed angrily, I don't _want _to stop.. ", he hissed, biting down on Naruto's neck.

" He w-will k-ill you-ah! ", Naruto was able to get out, until finally Sasuke parted.

Naruto panted, cheeks flushed red.

" Naruto! I'm home! ", Kakashi's voice rang out.

" Shit! ", Naruto snarled, shoving Sasuke into his closet.

He quickly pulled his shirt back down, and re-buttoned his pants. Minutes later, his door opened.

" Naruto, are you okay? ", Kakashi asked.

" I-I'm fine. ", Naruto returned, sitting on his bed.

" You sure..? There's not anyone here, right? ", Kakashi said, eyes narrowed.

" Otou-san! ", Naruto groaned.

" Fine. Dinner will be ready in a hour. ", Kakashi returned, leaving. The door closed softly.

The closet door opened, as Sasuke left it.

" Why don't we just tell him? ", Sasuke asked.

" Because a few months ago I completely hated your guts. ", Naruto returned, " He's going to say your corrupted me, before going to strangle you. ", he finished.

" We mine as well tell him, though. ", Sasuke sighed, " We are going to have to eventually tell him. ", he added.

"...Do we have tooo? ", Naruto whined.

" Yes. ", Sasuke returned.

**-o-0-o-**

" Otou-san? ", Naruto asked, entering the kitchen.

" What is it, Naruto? ", Kakashi asked.

" If I was dating someone and I said I have been for two months and the only reason I haven't told you is because I didn't want you to kill him and- ", Naruto went on.

" Calm down, comma's were invented for a reason. ", Kakashi cut in.

" H-Hai. ", Naruto murmured.

" I wouldn't kill him... ", Kakashi stated.

" Good. I've been dating Sasuke Uchiha for two months. ", Naruto said.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

" I'LL KILL HIM! ", Kakashi's voice rang out.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

After Kakashi made multiple multiple threats on Sasuke he allowed their relationship continue. Though all their dates had to be inside of Naruto's home, in the living room. They could barely hold hands, though thanks to help of Sakura and Ino, they were able to kiss every now and then.

School re-started, and their relationship shot out easily. Sasuke had no problem with it, but Kakashi did and he already broke two students face since they decided to grope Naruto, and Sasuke got to almost kill three more who both decided to attempt to touch Naruto, keyword being attempt. Sasuke sent them to the hospital, and heavily damaged them. Thankfully, no charges were pressed since it got listed down at defense.

Tobi/Madara/Obito already had his own threat laid out in front of Sasuke, and simply promised if he DARED to hurt Naruto, he could kill him and not be arrested due to be marked down as 'openly insane' with a multiple personality disorder. Sometimes, it has it's advantages.

Naruto still wondered how he got to think of Sasuke as bastard, to date-worthy, much like actually love him, within two months.

Then again, he lost his virginity on his 15th birthday...

**Authors Note:**

**It's 4:41 AM as I finish this up o.o**

**I really wanted to finish this One-Shot up, since it's been on my to do list forever! I kinda feel bad since it TOOK SO DAMN LONG! I kept on re-writing it, I hope this satisify's you, my challenger, Zera of the Half Moon.**

**I did my best to add in a protective!fatherly!Kakashi, but I couldn't find any other scenario other than this one! I did my best here, but NONE of them worked out well in my mind. So, I hope you like it!**

**Those who aren't the requester, thanks for reading! Remember to review! :D**


End file.
